


Design

by random42



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random42/pseuds/random42
Summary: abo/mpreg/半程模拟疼痛警告/半程甜菜在线翻车





	Design

**Author's Note:**

> “还是算了吧……”托尼捏着那只遥控器，用拇指摸了摸圆圆的按钮，又害怕似地收了回去。但一旁的alpha却坚决地拉住了他的手腕。“按吧”，马尔科认真地看着他，“我想知道。”

    这次的社区人权活动组织的是分娩体验，马尔科听说了之后就很想参加。托尼记得他说起过一次报名的事，但没有放在心上。直到这个周末醒来，发现自己的小宝贝一大早就被“卖”到了弟弟家，房子里只剩下他们两个人，他才意识到马尔科是真给安排上了。

    被alpha哄着出门的时候托尼还在因为“受骗”而扁着嘴，他看了眼自家的车，伸手指向后座，“你不是要体验吗，那应该坐后面，我开车送你去。”

    和那天一样。马尔科只觉得心都化了，忍不住亲了亲还绷着脸蛋的omega。

    体验活动的房间里摆着简单的床铺和模拟痛感的机器。马尔科大方地撩起上衣，露出紧实的腰线，让医生把一条覆盖肚子的腰带缠好。从体验仪上垂下的几条漆黑电极线被小心地接到腰带上，马尔科躺在床上，眨着睫毛，看他的omega在一旁紧张地听着疼痛等级和操作方法的说明。那双蓝眼睛不时往这边看过来两眼，非常不安的样子。

    “除了疼不会有副作用的。”医生安慰他，又拍了拍alpha的肩，“受不了停下就好了。我们也会随时监控身体数据的。”遥控开关被交到了托尼手里，他只能眼巴巴地看着医生离开去往下一组家庭。

    “来吧，先试试一级。”马尔科倒是很起劲，他支起上身把吓坏的男孩拉到旁边的凳子上坐好，一边鼓励他，“又不是真的生，随时可以结束的呀。”

    Omega点点头，又摇摇头，费劲地想了想，最后胡乱地说，“要不还是我先试试。”马尔科哭笑不得，“那就没意义了啊。你都为我经历过一次了。”托尼生产时惨兮兮的样子仿佛还在眼前，他心疼地吻了omega的手背，“给我这个机会吧。”

    托尼其实挺感动的。他和马尔科早就从心灵到身体都没有了秘密，但怀孕和生产毕竟还是一段非常私密的体验。现在连这份感觉都要分享出去了，他竟然也能感受到其中的浪漫。

    “好吧……”omega终于下了手，把开关扭到轻度体验的区间。突如其来的疼痛随着电流袭击了马尔科没有保护的肚子。他僵直了一秒，但适应之后又觉得还可以接受，便示意继续往上调。托尼见他没什么太大反应，就听从地推升了几级。

    腹部的痉挛逐渐变得明显，酸胀和疼痛像是潮水般一波波地涌上来，连带着背和胃部都开始不舒服起来。“唔……”马尔科低下头，发出了一声低沉的闷哼。托尼立刻凑过来，但还没来得及说什么，就被出言阻止，“别停。你今天不让我生完，我就不理你了。继续。”

    “……”托尼觉得他可能是疼傻了，怎么还这么入戏呢。他看看手里还定格在中度痛感的开关，犹豫着往上调到了临界点。就在这时，隔壁房间传来了一阵可谓惨烈的哀嚎，看来是另一个爸爸开始受不了了。托尼刷一下就站了起来。“还是算了吧……”他像是自己也疼似的，声音有些微弱。

    马尔科弓着背，感觉汗珠开始沿着脸侧缓缓下滑。他深吸一口气，又呼出来，然后伸手扣住了眼前那节雪白的手腕，“不行……”他非常坚定地说，“你得让我知道……”。

    托尼觉得眼睛有点酸，还有些说不出话。但想着长痛不如短痛，只好一咬牙把开关推到了底。“啊……”这下马尔科也叫出了声。像是有个尖锐的钻子钻进了肚脐，疼痛瞬间侵蚀了全身，并且发疯般地朝每一个神经末梢蔓延。他缩起了身子，眼前一片发白。天啊，好疼……原来是这么疼的……

    Alpha想起了生育那天，托尼从车后座就开始疼得脸色惨白，冷汗沿着下巴一颗颗往下掉，可还是一路上紧咬着嘴唇不让他担心。他的omega一直非常健康勇敢，连医生也像是不很担心，熟练地给他换上宽大的衣服推进房间，接上镇痛泵，抬着他颤抖的腿把他分开。但就在他们稍微拉开一点距离的时候，托尼突然崩溃地大哭了起来。

    第一次经历分娩的omega害怕极了，虽然他之前已经读过很多书了，但真正来临的这一刻却根本记不起该做什么，只能一次次承受身体里传来的疼痛，担心他们的孩子能不能顺利降生。换好衣服的马尔科立刻冲过来握住他的手，安慰他，就这么陪着他全程。托尼肯定没看到，马尔科趁他闭眼的时候，也偷偷抹过好几次眼泪。

    你现在只是疼，马尔科模模糊糊地想。只是机器和电流模拟出来的、单纯的痛觉。但他的托尼是真的被撕开，是真的在用力，那么疼，还流了那么多血，到底是怎么撑过来的。

    等回过神的时候，肚子上已经只剩下些微残留的痛觉了。马尔科眨眨眼，发现托尼正环着他的肩。他觉得有些丢脸，本来打算在疼痛巅峰帅气示爱的计划也失败了，可他却相信现在的体验更深刻也更温软。他往托尼怀里蹭了蹭，把脸往下挪到他的肚子上。“托尼……”他微弱地喊他，“太疼了……”Omega很安静，一下一下安抚他的发顶。“谢谢你……”马尔科轻轻环住他的腰，“我好爱你。”

    脸颊紧贴的肚皮突然吸了一下，好像是托尼在抽泣。马尔科赶紧抬起脸，眼看着一滴泪挂在他纤长的下睫毛上。

    “哎，你别哭啊……”马尔科慌了，他可不想弄人哭的。站着的男孩又吸了一下鼻子，“没有……”他哽咽着说，抬手擦了擦眼睛，“我就是感觉挺幸福。”

    他们交换了一个绵长的吻，马尔科才问他，“我坚持了几分钟？”

    “嗯……十分钟左右？”托尼扔掉了遥控器，把alpha肚皮上厚厚的腰带解开，小心地碰了碰还泛着微红的皮肤。“医生说你是挺得最久的了，让我不要虐待你。”

    “就十分钟？”马尔科皱起了眉毛。Omega那时候可是生了好久，哭到最后连声音都哑了。他更心疼了，“我都不敢想你那时候到底有多疼了。天啊，我希望我也可以为你做一切。”

    “真的？”托尼蹲到他面前。 “当然。”马尔科摸摸他的脸，“今天我可体会了你有多不容易，虽然远远不是全部。”

    托尼高兴了，像是想到什么，蓝色的眼睛垂了垂又抬起来。“其实……”他开口了，“有时候在……嗯，床上，你也弄得我挺疼的。”他的眼神亮晶晶的。

    “你要不要也体验一下？”

 

    你都，答应他了，还能怎么办呢。马尔科看着托尼骑在自己腰上伸手过来扯纽扣，两条雪白的大腿抵着他的腰侧，拼命克制自己拎住他把他钉在身上的冲动。

    从体验活动回来后托尼就特别开心，催他吃饭，催他洗澡，然后催他进卧室。“……现在还是白天。”马尔科看着托尼从柜子里抱出一个大盒子，吞了吞口水。

    “什么时候还挑时间了。”omega不理他，推着他躺到床上，像是不满意他没裸着从浴室里走出来，按着他就撕扯起那件扣得松松垮垮的衬衫。

    这个位置他们也不是没试过好几次，alpha一恍惚，就习惯性地伸手去捏omega圆润的臀瓣。托尼抖了一下，立刻按住他。“今天是这样。”他抓着那两只不安分的手，把它们摆到马尔科白皙的大腿内侧，“你自己掰着。”

    嘿，还玩得挺起劲。马尔科在心里祈祷了一秒，希望自己可以言而有信、温柔体贴地配合表演。托尼示意他侧过头，把一大块信息素贴布严严实实地贴到他的腺体上，又用力吸了两口空气，补上了第二层。哦，他可真可爱，马尔科闭上眼睛挣扎了一秒，就对自己做出了让步：如果不能做到言而有信，那就稍微坚持得久一些。

    托尼开始吻他的身体，从上往下，伸出粉色的舌头抵住肚脐，又沿着中线继续下移。马尔科配合地哼哼，然后感觉温热的口腔包裹了分身。Omega金色的脑袋在他身下一起一伏，灵活的舌尖舔舐着顶端和侧面，深深浅浅地把炙热的器官往自己喉咙里捅。Alpha只觉得小腹发热，一手就抓上了omega的刘海，颇有要主导这场节奏的意思。

    那双蓝眼睛立刻抬了起来，非常不满地瞪了他一眼。好吧，好吧。马尔科举双手投降，乖乖地又回去扶住自己的大腿。不过他没忍住，偷偷借着力挺起腰，坏心眼地去戳omega嘴里的界限。“嗯……”过大的尺寸让托尼有些难受，但还是努力地吞下了全部。柔软的嘴唇一下一下擦过柱体，漏出来的音节支离破碎又格外动人。马尔科这下是真把自己的大腿掐出了红痕，“要让着他”和“就想干他”的思想斗争以突然的爆发作为了中止符。

    “咳，咳……”托尼半含着他咳起来，过量的乳白液体溢出来又滑落，凌乱温热的鼻息打在下腹上，让alpha又难耐地往他嘴里胡乱地插了两下。

    Omega支起上身，失神似的愣了几秒，好像也在给自己打气。他身上已经开始冒出香香的气味，雪白的皮肤也有些泛红，连腿都有点儿发颤。

    “还玩吗。”Alpha听到自己的声音沙哑得厉害。托尼又软软地瞪了他一眼，红着眼睛去够床头那个刚刚拿出来的盒子。

    马尔科往枕头上挪了挪，欣赏omega在他面前撅着屁股压着腰的样子。“找什么呢？”他拿膝盖蹭蹭托尼的大腿内侧，又假装不小心地顶了顶他的小腹，身上这个宝贝立刻变得更香甜了。“润滑剂。”托尼说着倒了一大坨透明的液体在马尔科的小腹上。

    “…………”马尔科面无表情地看着omega抖着手腕又挤了一坨在他的分身上。Alpha高昂的性器被凉凉的液体刺激得又默默涨大了几分。“唔……”托尼用手掌压了压黏糊的液体，胡乱地把alpha的下体涂了个遍，不过只限于表面。他是个omega，他们平常根本不用什么润滑液。

    可能马尔科发硬的身体让他有点害怕，托尼抹了会儿就停下了。他甩甩手，却把几滴粘液甩到了鼻子上，顿时脸红得像个苹果。Alpha好笑地看着他只好把多出来的液体抹到自己的大腿上，一手还是抓着那个瓶子，一手又去翻盒子。

    甜甜的信息素像苹果被啃破流出的汁水，缓慢却不可抑制地往外流淌。Omega的呼吸细小又沾带情欲，刺激着马尔科所谓的自我克制。他开始抚摸托尼的腿了，从线条流畅的外侧捏到更为细腻光滑的里侧，力道一点点加重。“哎呀……”omega颤抖着挣动了两下，臀部难耐地挪了挪，但没有真要阻止的意思。他终于从盒子里找出了一个玩具。

    马尔科看着托尼往那个透明的假阴茎上挤润滑液，握住粗大根部的手自然也不可避免地粘上了黏滑的液体，变得更加莹白。Omega可能想对他温柔，于是又挤了一下瓶子，但没控制好力度，过量的液体就喷薄出来，滴落在两人的小腹和大腿上。“唔……”托尼扔掉了瓶子，开始用两只手均匀地涂抹玩具上的液体。他纤长的手指包裹着形状逼真的假阳具，一边撸动，一边耳尖发烫地害羞，怎么看都是过于色情的画面。

    Alpha听到了理智绷断的声音。“托尼……”他喊他，两手不容拒绝地固定住了omega的身体，“我喜欢这个玩具。”虽然没有进入，但他开始有节奏地抬腰，暗示性地带动乘在他身上的人一上一下。“透明的插着没有黑色的那么性感，但是可以看见，里面。”他毫不掩藏地描述他的感想，“你也喜欢的吧，我让你看过的，记得吗？”

    “嗯……不……”身上的omega颤抖得厉害，像是想起了那些被玩具进入的体验和映在镜子里的景象，挪动着腰想要逃离。Alpha拍了一下他的屁股不许他继续后退。

    现在马尔科紧实的大腿肌肉就顶在他下面，托尼不自觉地夹紧了alpha的腿，一边跟着动起了腰。另一种、来自他自己身体里的透明粘液开始一点点地渗了出来。他感觉全身发软，手里一滑，就把那根硅胶体啪地一下摔到了alpha的肚子上。“呜……”omega委屈地去捡，却被身下的人顶得更厉害，刚捡起来又滑掉了。

    “我帮你吧。”alpha的眼神黯了黯，抓起玩具塞进omega手里，裹着他的手让他捏紧，“还是要我放进、别的地方？你上次可舍不得它了，含着不放呢。”

    “嗯……”托尼小声地哭了起来，omega本能的情欲已经完全被挑起，他现在只想立刻被他的alpha占有。这可和他的计划不太一样，让他有点不知所措。

    马尔科不忍心，但又坏心眼地想听他自己认输。“还玩吗？”他拽过香香软软的人，“说你想要什么？”

    Omega沿着他的大腿滑下来，留下一路暧昧的水渍。“要你……只要你……”金色的脑袋垂到他的肩窝，温顺地说出可爱的话。马尔科高兴了，可还是忍不住再欺负他一下。

    “那你知道怎么做。”他啃了一下男孩的腺体，激得怀里的人又是一阵颤栗。

    托尼压着呻吟，环上alpha的脖子，用鼻尖蹭了蹭自己糊上去的信息素贴布，眷恋着那里似有若无的味道。他睁开了迷离的蓝眼睛，像是终于想到揭开之后会怎么样一样，歪着头想了几秒，还是一把撕掉了那两层屏蔽贴。

    温柔但带着侵略性的信息素立刻席卷了整个房间，让omega一瞬间动弹不得：他的alpha也已经忍耐很久了。马尔科激烈地按着他亲吻，一只手顺着光滑的脊背往下探入臀缝之中，只轻轻碰了一下入口，就感到一股温热的液体涌出来打湿了自己的腿根。

    “呜，呜……”omega被吻着说不出话，却支起膝盖就要往alpha身上坐。马尔科当然不打算再克制下去了，他扶着挺立的分身，等人再送上来一点，就顺势进入了托尼湿软的后穴里。“啊——”被突然填满的充实感让omega反折起身子发出了一声尖叫，肠壁也跟着一阵剧烈地收缩。马尔科等他抽几口气稍稍缓过来，就继续起身下的动作，同时也没有放过挺到眼前的粉色乳尖，低头轻轻舔弄起来。

    在上下的刺激之下敏感的omega很快哭着射了出来，他软着腰被一把翻过来放倒在床上，眼看着alpha把自己的腿折叠到胸口，掐着腰缓慢又强势地顶进来，一下一下地抽插。下身饱胀的感觉让他满足又害怕，抬起上身想去确认自己是怎么被操的。马尔科拉他的手，带他去摸两个人的结合处。剧烈的撞击频率和过高的温度让托尼碰了一下就想缩回去，但alpha没有允许，按着他的指尖又让他体会了会儿。

    “不要……”omega带着哭腔说，“太大了。”马尔科拧了一下他奶白色的大腿，又舔舔嘴唇，“那你自己掰一掰。”说着更用力地、换着角度往里面钻。“啊，啊……”敏感处被顶弄的快感让被支配的男孩变得诚实，他颤抖着手掰开臀瓣，方便alpha的进出。“好热……嗯……”粘稠的液体一波波被带出来，又顶回去，omega和alpha的信息素与激烈的身体反应一样，一节节交缠攀升。

    马尔科看着托尼在他身下张着嘴喘息，眼角泛红，淡色的嘴唇沾着水光，胡乱地喊他的名字，一会儿让他停，一会儿让他快，说不出话只能叫的时候，会扬起脸露出脆弱的脖颈。他突然意识到他俩都发情了，以一种久违的强度。自从有了宝宝，可能是生物全力照顾幼崽的本性，他俩的发情需求都变得相对平淡。但今天重温二人时光，再加上托尼突发奇想的玩法，把两个人都拽入了情欲的迷宫，契合又热烈。

    马尔科伸手去按托尼的肚子，刚生产后胖胖的肚皮没几个月就被他练回去了，但到底还是留着软软的触感，让马尔科非常喜欢。“嗯——”omega被他压得又挺起了背，更紧地吸住了侵入身体的器官。“别按了……”他求饶，讨好似的伸出舌尖索吻。Alpha暂停了动作，从上往下地压下来亲他，带着他们相连的部位也稍稍抬高。“呜——”略微的窒息感和更深的进入让omega猛地收紧膝盖，小腿紧密地贴上了自己大腿，“嗯……嗯……”。

    他的动情明显影响了身上的人，马尔科让他盘上自己的腰，以一种更贴合的姿势开始了新一轮的抽动，黏腻的水声和难耐的呻吟充满了室内。“宝贝，你不知道你有多可爱……”alpha温柔的声音和强势的动作形成了新的刺激，托尼迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看见马尔科的绿眼睛正紧紧地盯着自己。那你也知不知道你有多好，托尼在心里说，然后顺从身体深处的感受，再一次攀上了高潮。

 

    Alpha抽身的时候omega还保持着上一个交合的姿势，侧躺着自己抱着并拢的膝盖内侧。他不满地哼了两下，换来额角上一个亲吻。“菲利发信息说想明天想带宝宝去公园玩，问可不可以就住他们家。”马尔科的气息也并不均匀，完全就是中途刹车的感觉，“我去给他打个电话，正好请他们帮忙多带一天。”

    “嗯……”托尼揉着酸软的腰，又摸摸有点隆起的肚子。马尔科刚刚射进去的液体有些装不下，正在缓缓地从后面流出来。他想了想，觉得自己可以。

    “和他说这次可能会生个女孩。”omega神志不清地讲。

    房间里的信息素浓度又无声地飙升起来。

    马尔科不太记得那个电话是怎么打完的了。

 

 


End file.
